shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Madora Aspira
Madora Aspira (掃除機, ''Madoura Aspiera'') or otherwise know as Noh-Face (能''·'フェース'', Nohfesu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '''?]) is a mysterious member of the Sujata Pirates, he is believed to be a collector of taxes for the protectorate and often acts as a spy for Donsai. However originally Madora was a noble who had loyalty to the Government and seemed to have been highly combat able and after eating the Jiki Jiki no Mi, he had been given the title of a tax collator. He was assigned to collect the taxes from the place that had World Government under its protection. Thus he had made his way to the CP9 and was part of this group for only a short period of time. He then went rogue, he had went with Rob Lucci and the others to escape. But after helping raising fund for Rob Lucci’s treatments, Madora had disappeared and then later he had resurfaced as Noh-Face who was a murderer. But what had got the Marines and police is that his victims where dried out and all of the fluids in their body drained. Also all of their gold, money and jewelry where missing from them. Spending this time as a thief, he had done this for a few years. Until he had an mysterious encounter with a ghost, who had instructed him to go and find out about the Sujata crew. The ghost told Madora that they had a vast wealth and gold at their use, Madora jumping on this chance. Madora had come before the crew who at the time was just made of a up few members, he had sadly been defeated by the crew. Donsai had heard that a ghost had lead Madora to him, so making a deal with Madora had joined up the crew. Since then he had earned himself a bounty of 99,000,000 for such crimes as. Leaving the CP9 with the rest of the agents, committing a series of crimes as a government tax collator and leaving the Government’s service. Joining up with the sujata crew, committing crimes as one of its members. His most famous crime was the series of strange murders he had done and leaving no evidence behind. Appearance Madora is famous by the Noh-mask that he wears most of the time, but whenever he had revealed his face in the post-time skip. He had black short spiky hair and blue eyes, but most of the times he will have this mask on. During his days as a CP9 agent, he had worn a formal suit. White dress shirt, a black tied and pants. But over his suit he wear a frilly jacket that is similar to Basil Hawkin's jacket. As of now, he now wears a long white robe with a black line going down the middle of it and he wears the frilly coat over this robe. He has a pair of gloves similar to Basil's as well, but in white and wears a pair of black shoes. Gallery Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Former Cp9 Agent Category:Former World Government Employee Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Spear User Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User